In the art there are numerous examples of endless conveyor belts made up from a plurality of substantially identical modular belt links which belt links are typically injection moulded.
For certain purposes it is desirable that the endless conveyor belt is able to continue moving whereas the goods or items placed on the conveyor belt remain stationary relative to for example a process station outside the conveyor belt.
Such conveyor belts are generally known as accumulating belts. Other types of belts are provided with rollers or the like such that at certain positions along the conveying part the rollers may be activated in order to displace the objects placed on the conveyor belt in a direction different from the travelling direction of the conveyor belt.
One problem associated with the constructions known in the art is that when desiring to accelerate certain objects carried on the endless conveyor belt, the engagement surfaces between the rollers and the objects to be accelerated do not provide enough friction such that a reliable displacement of the objects may not be achieved.